


heat

by Okumen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slammed open the door to one of the barrack bedrooms, gave the soldiers in it a glare of doom, and all but one scurried out of the room like startled rats. The one that was left watched as Koumei pretty much withered like a sad flower onto one of the beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying another Fanalis/Kou ship.

The weather in Reim was hot and dry, to a painful degree. At least that was what Koumei thought as he dragged himself across the courtyard and in through the open door of one to the soldier barracks. He ignored the confused looks he received from the soldiers that was inside the building. What, it wasn't like the barrack door was closed and locked, so it was completely alright for him to go inside if he wanted to. A few of the soldiers who recognized who he was saluted him, but he simply ignored them. He didn't have any obligation to greet them back, either way.

He slammed open the door one of the barrack bedrooms, gave the soldiers in it a glare of doom, and all but one scurried out of the room like startled rats afraid of getting scalded. The one that was left watched as Koumei pretty much withered like a sad flower onto one of the beds. "I'm so hot..." he muttered, pulling open his robe to get some air on his skin, and he stared blankly up at the bottom of the bunk bed above. He heard a chuckle above him. "Yeah you are," and he shot the taller man a dark, tired glare. "Don't joke around, give me water," he ordered. Yaqut laughed, heading over to a wooden table which held a ceramic pitcher. "The princess is so demanding," he said in amusement, and as he filled a wooden cup with water. Koumei growled. "Shut up."

The old wooden bed groaned when Yaqut sat down beside him. He put a hand around his back, and pulled him up to sit. The prince accepted the cup he was given, and emptied it in seconds. Yaqut rubbed the back of his hand across Koumei's forehead, wiping away sweat. "You doing okay?" he asked, slipping his hand along Koumei's neck, down his waist, and slipped a hand into the loose folds of Koumei's robe. "No I'm not, I'm dying, it's too warm in Reim, and I'm dying." Yaqut huffed. "You're not dying," he said, pulling Koumei's robe from his shoulders. "You might get a heat stroke though, so I'll give you some more water in a couple minutes." "Why not now?" Koumei asked, glancing up at Yazut. He pulled Yaqut's arm away, cringing at the sticky feeling of sweaty skin sticking to sweaty skin. "No, you'll get water belly." When Koumei gave him a confused look, he elaborated. "When you get too much water in your belly and it hurts when you move." Koumei sighed, swatting away Yaqut's hand. "That's okay, I'm not moving." Yaqut once more denied his request, and Koumei dropped back down on the bed. "Bad fanalis," he muttered, draping an arm across his face. Yaqut picked at the sash holding his robe together, ignoring the hand trying to wave his hands away. Koumei groaned, shifting his arm to show one of his eyes. "Are you insane, in this heat?" Yaqut met his gaze, eyes completely serious. "Come on, I'll do all the work, your highness." Koumei shook his head, "I know that, but I came here to escape the frigid heat in the palace, not to have sex, so cut it out. I'll sleep with you when it's not so damn warm." Yaqut pouted, continuing to disrobe him.

Koumei muttered some curses under his breath, and shoved his foot into Yaqut's face. "Shut up, no, stop, screw you, don't touch me, it's too hot." Yaqut laid down beside him, brushing some of his hair out of his red, freckled face. "It's actually getting cooler, it was much warmer before." Koumei turned his head to meet his gaze in disbelief. "The people of Reim are insane. But it explains why you're looking like a cinnamon stick." Yaqut laughed. "Yeah, it does." He interlaced their fingers, Koumei's fingers limply squeezing as tightly as he could. "I guess you haven't been here in the high summer, huh?" Koumei turned his gaze back to the bottom of the bed above them, brushing his bangs out of his face as he slid his arm out of his face and over his head. "Yeah, I haven't." he agreed, then he nudged Yaqut in the side. "Water," he ordered. Yaqut rolled his eyes, and heaved himself up out of the bed to do as he was told. "A reaaally demanding princess."

When Yaqut returned to Koumei's side and handed over the refilled cup, Koumei kicked him in the face once more.


End file.
